Naruto wielder of the Jikanseigyo
by Blaze501
Summary: IN this story naruto will have a dojutsu and the pairing is going to be a NarutoxOC. Check it out. How will naruto's life change? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone I hope you all will like this new story I came up with. I hope you will like it enjoy the show.**

**Chapter 1**

**Konoha**

It was October tenth…six years after the Kyuubi attack. The entirety of Konoha was filled with the cheers and celebrations to the 'death' of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The bars were filled to the brim with celebrating shinobi the festival was brimming with joy.

However not everyone was celebrating the festival. For today was going to be a bad day for a little 6 year old naruto.

"Tonight is the night the demon dies!" A jonin said to his fellow shinobi whitch was comprised of three jonin and two chunin. "It's time that demon pays for what it's done." one of the chunin said.

**Naruto's apartment**

"Aah. Damn it what is wrong with my eyes." Naruto muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes till he heared a loud bang.

"It's time to die demon!"

Ow great now I have to run agian.

Were naruto's thoughts as he quickly ran to a secret hatch he had made in the closet after the last attack. Once naruto closed the closet door and the hatch he heard the door bust open and heard the shinobi looking around for him.

"Where is he!"

"Search everywhere!"

"The demon isn't here!"

Where the last thing's naruto heard as he crawled in further in the tunnel until he reached the exit and fell out of it and ran to a safe place behind a couple trashcans just before another group of chunin and jonin came passing by. Once he didn't see anyone he quickly moved out of his hideing place to get away but was met with a fist in the face.

"It's time to pay you scum!" Where the last thing heard before he started getting beating by all the civilians and shinobi that were in the ally.

I-I can't take this anymore. Stop it. Getting beaten some more.

"Please stop it." Naruto said weakly but the beatings just kept coming.

"I SAID TO STOP IT!" Naruto yelled in anger and opened his eyes to show the birth of a new dojutsu as his eye pupils formed into a giant six pointed star with a circle around it, and once the star stoped spinning everything around him frozed.

Naruto could see the civilians, chunin and jonin that attacked him were frozen in the same stance they were in when they were beating on him. But that alone wasn't the only thing that shocked him.

As he turned his head to the left he could see an anbu with an Inu mask and a grayish white gravity defying hair with a sword in his hands ready to slice the offending shinobi and civilians in half.

Naruto having enough of the attacks quickly ran behind the masked anbu and before he knew it time started agian and the ones that attacked him and the anbu stoped in their tracks untill the Inu mask wear anbu charged at them agian and killed them then looked around til the anbu heard a thud and turned around behind himself to see an unconscious naruto on the ground.

As he picked up the unconscious naruto and was about to jump on a nearby roof top to avoid all the civilians and drunk shinobi. But as he picked up naruto the masked anbu was shocked to see what looked like a dojutsu.

The hokage is going to need to hear about this interesting development.

With that the Inu masked shinobi was off taking the unconscious naruto to the hokage of the village

**Hokage tower**

"Lord Hokage." the masked anbu announced as he put naruto down on the couch that was in the room.

"Kakashi what happened? Who attacked naruto?" The hokage asked anger clearly in his voice as he saw the boy who he thought of as a grandson.

"It was a group of civilians and shinobi, but I already delt with them lord hokage but theres somthing I need to tell you."

"And what might that be kakashi?" The elderly hokage asked. "Well lord hokage it concerns naruto."

"I see." Hiruzen said as he went through hand signs and activated the privace seals. "Now kakashi what is it?"

"Lord hokage I think naruto has a dojutsu but I have never seen a dojutsu like it. Naruto's eyes were blue as usual but his eye pupils was in the form of a black giant six pointed star with a circle around it." Once kakashi finished describing what he seen he saw a look of astonishment on the hokages face.

"Kakashi are certain?" The elderly hokage was recieved with a nod from the Inu masked anbu. "Well then kakashi I think that naruto might have the Jikanseigyo dojutsu."

"I'm sorry lord hokage but what is the Jikanseigyo?" Kakashi/Inu anbu asked.

"I'm not surprised that you never heard of it Kakashi. Do you remember the story of the man who was know as the god of shinobi?" The sandaime hokage asked.

"You mean the Rikudō Sennin yes I remember why do you ask?" Kakashi asked wondering what the story of Rikudō Sennin had to do with anything."

"Kakashi the Rikudō Sennin as powerful he might have been didn't defeat the Jyubi alone he had help. The one that helped the Rikudō Sennin was Jikan no kenja. Of course this was just a mere legend at the time-." Hiruzen said but was cut off by kakashi before he could finish.

"Lord hokage as interesting as that sounds what does any of this have to do with naruto? Kakashi asked.

"I was getting to that Kakashi like the Rikudō Sennin the Jikan no kenja had a dojutsu as well. This dojutsu was known as the Jikanseigyo. The Jikanseigyo is like the sharigan except not only does the Jikanseigyo see through genjutsu, nijutsu, taijutsu and copy them but the Jikanseigyo can also freeze and slow down time." Hiruzen said as he looked towards kakashi.

"Well that would explain why naruto disappeared from the spot where he was attacked and ended up behind me." Kakashi said remembering the incident from earlyer.

"Kakashi we need to keep this a secret for now. So from no on this will be an SSS-rank secret."

"Another triple S-rank secret, I wonder if minato sensei had the Jikanseigyo too." Kakashi said thinking back to his deceased sensei unknown to them naruto was awake since the mention of the Rikudō Sennin.

_I'm the son of the yondaime hokage konoha's yellow flash? And jiji never told me._

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the hokage and the Inu masked anbu now known as Kakashi started talking agian.

"Kakashi I want you to take naruto to the hospital and guard him. I'll go and check up on him there soon."

"Hai. Lord hokage." and with that kakashi walked over to pick naruto up and took him to the hospital to have his injuries treated not see that naruto had closed his before he picked him up.

**Hospital**

Hours later after kakashi dropped naruto off at the hospital with the few people their that didn't see naruto as the kyuubi. The sandaime hokage came by the room that naruto was in.

"Hey there jiji can I ask you a question?"Naruto asked.

"Why of course you can. Whats on your mind naruto?" The old hokage asked wondering what naruto wanted to ask him.

"Jiji I heard what you and Inu-san said. Why didn't you tell me that my dad was konoha's yellow flash?" naruto asked looking at the shock look on the elderly hokage.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**So what did you all think of that? I hope you all enjoyed that, and while your waiting for an update check out my other story Naruto of Iwa til then see ya later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everybody sorry for the long wait I have been having a wrighters block I couldn't think of many new ideas so things are kind of slow. That and I have had alot of things to do.**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time**

_"Hey there jiji can I ask you a question?"Naruto asked._

_"Why of course you can. Whats on your mind naruto?" The old hokage asked wondering what naruto wanted to ask him._

_"Jiji I heard what you and Inu-san said. Why didn't you tell me that my dad was konoha's yellow flash?" naruto asked looking at the shock look on the elderly hokage._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"W-What was that naruto?" Sarutobi stutered out with a shocked expression on his face.

"I heard you and Inu-san talking about my father and about the Jikanseigyo and about the sage of six paths." Naruto replyed looking up towards sarutobi. "Why didn't you tell me my father was the yellow flash?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you have to understand your father made many enemies and so did your mother. If they knew who you where you would have assassins after you." "Jiji how is having the very village I was born in trying to kill me any better than assassins from an enemy village?" Naruto asked with pain stiched to every word he said.

"Naruto I understand were your getting at I have been thinking about every mistake I made that ended up putting you in a dangerous spot with the village. Your father and I had thought that the villagers would honor his wish for you to be seen as a hero and not the kyuubi." Sarutobi said.

"Jiji since you know who my father was. Can you tell me who my mother was?" Naruto asked looking at the elderly hokage.

"Of course I can naruto I guess since you now know who your father is I really don't have another choice but to tell you. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan. She was quite the tomboyish girl and had quite the temper as well and because of your mothers temper she was well known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. That temper of hers also seems to have rubbed off a little bit on you too." Sarutobi replied with a small chuckle at the end.

* * *

><p>"Jiji whats the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked clearly intrested. "The Uzumaki clan naruto is the clan your mother orignally came from. The Uzumaki clan is the sister clan of the senju the Uzumaki clan was well known and feared during the First and Second ninja war for their mastery of Fuinjutsu, chakra chains technique they also had unaturaly long lifes. The Uzumaki clan lived in water country on an island known as Uzu." Hiruzen explained seeing naruto amazed by the tail of the Uzumaki clan.<p>

"Old man if Uzumaki clan my mothers clan was so well known why does everyone treat me horribly." Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto the Uzumaki clan was wiped out near the end of the second ninja war the only known survivers back then were your mother and the shodai hokage's wife Mito." Sarutobi explained.

"Oh okay. Hey Jiji theres one more thing I need to ask you it's about the Jikanseigyo."

"Yes what is it naruto?" "Old man I want to train and to become stronger and become a shinobi like you."

"Well alright naruto when you turn 8-." "No, old man I mean I like to train now so I can learn how to use my dojutsu. I would like to go on a training trip for a while and return in two or three years. Please jiji please.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip village gate<strong>

"Naruto do you have all the chakra control exsercises, and all the E-rank to C-rank ninjutsu, genjutsu scrolls?"

"Yep I got those and the scroll on the academy taijutsu and a scroll on kenjutsu. Oh theirs also the scroll that you said you put in for me for my travel."

"Yes I did in that scroll I put in 250,000 ryo. For your travel."

"Wow really thanks jiji." Naruto said as he hugged his grandfather figure. "Your quite welcome naruto. Just becarful okay?"_Because if you die young there's no doubt that kushina will kill me in the after life. if there is one woman more scary than tsunade is kushina espacilly when she angry._ Were sarutobi's thoughts as he watched naruto go off on his journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip 4 days later near the capital of wave country<strong>

_So this is Namikurīku? Huh? Jiji mentioned that this place was faceing some bad times. But never would have thought it be this bad._ Naruto thought as he passed a few rundown stores and houseless people. _This almost reminds me of how my life was like back in konoha, the only difference is I had the old man's help when I was in a jam. These people however don't have anyone to help them._ Naruto was snapped out of his thought's when he heard someone cry for help.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" Was all naruto need to hear before he ran towards the area where the screaming was coming from.

**Meanwhile at a cliff in a forest area**

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" A certaint white haired girl.

"HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU! Naruto yelled out trying to find the one crying for help. "OVER HERE! BY THE CLIFF HELP!" With that naruto took all the energy he could muster to get to the cliff as fast as he could stoping at the edge of the cliff while trying the best he could to not fall of the edge. Once naruto reached the edge of the cliff he carefully bended over to see the one that had been calling for help. As naruto looked down he spoted a young girl around his age with lime green eyes and long snow white hair that went down to her waist hanging on to a branch.

"Don't worry i'll get you up in a sec." _Man what to do what to do. Wait I got it._ Where naruto's thoughts as he quickly reached for his bag. "Come on come on where is it? Where is it? Huh ah ha I found it. Naruto said to no one in particular as he made a cross hand sign and created a shadow clone which he sent towards the closest tree that was near the cliff. Once the naruto clone tied one end of the rope to the tree the real one tied the other end around his waist so he would not fall.

**Crack!**

"Ayeee! Please hurry!"

"Don't worry I coming! Naruto said as he went down lowering himself closer towards the white haired girl. However once he was half way there he ran out of rope to use to lower himself.

**Snap!**

Was all naruto had to hear to know the branch broked. But before the girl even fell naruto created six shadow clones catching her by the arm and once he had a good hold oh her he pulled her up til he had her in one arm while tugging on the rope signaling the naruto clone he had left at the top of the cliff, to pull him and the girl up.

* * *

><p><strong>one hour later<strong>

"Uh...hu? Wh-where am I" the young white haired girl asked herself after finally waking up from fainting.

"Your safe for one."

"What was that? Who's there?" the young girl asked afraid someone was going to cause harm to her. "Its okay theres no reason to be afraid." Naruto said as he appeared from behind a tree carrying a few fish and apples.

**Okay i'm going to stop the chapter here for now. I hope you all liked this chapter if you don't find this one to be very good I apologize I don't have many ideas right now.**

**If you all have any ideas please feel free to put them in your reveiws and I might be able to use some of your ideas. Have any questions go ahead and ask and i'll try to anwser them as best as I can.**

**Se ya later and stay tuned for another chapter of Naruto wielder of the Jikanseigyo.**


End file.
